Bill Sheridan
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | alma_mater = Grand Valley State University | player_years = | player_team = Grand Valley State | player_positions = Linebacker | coach_years = 1981–1984 1985–1986 1987–1988 1989–1991 1992–1995 1996–1997 1998–2000 2001 2002 2003–2004 2005–2008 2009 2010–2011 2012 2012-present | coach_teams = Shrine Catholic HS (assistant) Michigan (GA) Maine (LB) Cincinnati (LB) Army (LB) Army (DL) Michigan State (LB) Notre Dame (SAF/ST) Michigan (LB) Michigan (DL) New York Giants (LB) New York Giants (DC) Miami Dolphins (LB) Ohio State (assistant) Tampa Bay Buccaneers (DC) }} Bill Sheridan (born January 27, 1959) is an American football coach, who is currently the Defensive Coordinator for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. He was a coach for a number of college teams, including Notre Dame and Michigan State. From 2005 to 2008 he was the linebackers coach for the New York Giants of the National Football League. In 2009 was the defensive coordinator for the New York Giants. Personal life A native of Detroit, Sheridan earned four letters as a linebacker at Grand Valley State University. He graduated from De La Salle High School in Detroit. Sheridan and his wife, Jaycine, have four children: Joe, Nick, Mark and Natalie. Nick was a quarterback at the University of Michigan from 2008 - 2009. Coaching career Sheridan's coaching career began in 1981 in Shrine High School in Royal Oak, Michigan, where he was the football coach until 1984. In 1987 he moved to the college level and became the linebacker coach for Maine, followed by Cincinnati and Army. In 1996, he shifted to defensive line coach at West Point. He had been on Lloyd Carr’s staff at the University of Michigan the previous three years before his stint with the Giants, serving as both the linebackers coach and then as coach of the defensive line. Prior to being the defensive coordinator he was the Giants linebackers coach. Sheridan replaced Steve Spagnuolo after he left to take the head coaching position with the St. Louis Rams. Sheridan had been the linebackers coach for the Giants for the previous four seasons after his hiring in 2005. Giants' head coach Tom Coughlin promoted Sheridan over secondary coach Peter Giunta. He was fired on January 4, 2010 after the Giants Defense slipped as the team dropped 8 of their last 11 games and allowed 40 points on five different occasions a franchise record. On January 19, 2010, Sheridan was hired by the Miami Dolphins to coach their inside linebackers. On February 17, 2012, The Tampa Bay Buccaneers hired Bill Sheridan as their defensive coordinator. References External links * Ohio State profile Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:Army Black Knights football coaches Category:Cincinnati Bearcats football coaches Category:College football players in the United States Category:Maine Black Bears football coaches Category:Miami Dolphins coaches Category:Michigan Wolverines football coaches Category:Michigan State Spartans football coaches Category:National Football League defensive coordinators Category:New York Giants coaches Category:Notre Dame Fighting Irish football coaches Category:Ohio State Buckeyes football coaches Category:Sportspeople from Detroit, Michigan